


Q and Z

by celli



Category: Sports Night
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-26
Updated: 2007-06-26
Packaged: 2017-10-18 05:29:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/185534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celli/pseuds/celli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Do you normally applaud 'the journeyman efforts of the woefully unappreciated F' in your sleep?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Q and Z

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Sports Night Glee Week drabble tree.

"Especially the Q and Z, without whom..."

"Casey. Casey, wake up."

"…the invaluable assistance of K and W…"

 _"Casey!"_

"What?"

"You were dreaming."

"How do you know?"

"Casey. You were giving an Academy Awards acceptance speech. And thanking all the letters in the alphabet."

"I was not."

"That's it. You're not allowed anything tequila-based anymore."

"I'm sure it wasn't the tequila."

"Do you normally applaud 'the journeyman efforts of the woefully unappreciated F' in your sleep?"

"Well, you know, F is very important to the--"

"Casey."

"Are you just mad because I didn't thank D or R?"

"Good _night_ , Casey."


End file.
